<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Gonna Cry About It by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026032">Not Gonna Cry About It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Demons, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Human, Human Sacrifice, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Character Death, Violence, also he has one braincell and it's to seduce monsters, just so people are aware of that, remus needs a new family, roman is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And here he’d been, making fun of horror movies with their shitty demon-sacrifice tropes. </p><p>Surely, his parents can’t believe this is actually going to work, can they? </p><p>(They wouldn’t actually go through with killing him, would they?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Gonna Cry About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus knew his parents took his brother’s death hard.</p><p>Not that it didn’t effect Remus, because it had, at least to a point; Roman hated him, sure, or at the very least acted like he did, but Remus always held a certain fondness for his twin, even when he wanted to take a bat to his head some days for being so god-awful annoying. There wasn’t anyone else who’d put up with his shit at four in the morning and sneak out to have a beer with him, after all, so Remus had to at least tolerate his brother enough for that much.</p><p>But their parents had always been closer to Roman, and Roman had drifted away from him in recent years, especially once they’d started college and Roman had moved away, so he can’t say he cried when he found out or when he attended the funeral. If anything, he actually found it kind of insulting. <em>He</em> was the reckless one, not Roman—he should’ve gone first.</p><p>And now he just finds it infuriating, because apparently, some distant relative had planted the absolutely idiotic, honestly-a-little-impressive idea in his parent’s heads that if they sacrificed Remus to a <em>demon</em>, of all things, it’d bring Roman back.</p><p>Honestly, maybe it shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does. He’s always been second-best.</p><p>But that still doesn’t mean he has to just <em>accept</em> that.</p><p>Remus leans away as much as he can from the knife held in his father’s hand, snarling at him. The man in question flinches but doesn’t stop, raising the knife again and muttering, face practically glowing from the candlelight.</p><p>His mother, for her part, doesn’t react much, continuing on with her chanting as though nothing were wrong, as though what she’s doing is perfectly fine instead of <em>literally being an accomplice in her only surviving son’s murder</em>.</p><p>And here he’d been, making fun of horror movies with their shitty demon-sacrifice tropes.</p><p>Surely, his parents can’t believe this is actually going to <em>work</em>, can they?</p><p>(They wouldn’t actually go through with <em>killing</em> him, would they?)</p><p>Apparently, the answer is yes; his father raising the knife over his head in preparation.</p><p>Remus squeezes his eyes shut, jaws clenched as he waits for the impending stab.</p><p>But the blow doesn’t come.</p><p>Instead, he hears a startled gasp, a yelp—and then his parents <em>screaming</em>, followed by an uncomfortable heat and a putrid, gag-inducing smell.</p><p>And then the screaming dies, followed by stifling silence.</p><p>Slowly, Remus opens his eyes.</p><p>Later, if asked, he would proudly admit he only screamed a little.</p><p>There, seated on his chest, is a demon, heterochromatic eyes blinking down at him and horns curled on either side of its face. A thick, violet-hued coat of fur covers every inch of it, claws resting almost hesitantly over the human’s chest.</p><p>Remus stares back at it (them…?), blinking in disbelief. “Uh…hi,” he says, slow and cautious, “I’m…Remus…”</p><p>The demon tilts their (do demons have genders? Should he know this?) head, studying him with an intense enough stare Remus has to remind himself not to squirm. “…Virgil.”</p><p>Oh, God, they actually <em>talk</em>.</p><p>They actually talk, which means this is <em>real</em>, this is actually <em>happening</em>, holy shit, <em>what</em>.</p><p>“You’re panicking,” the words snap him out of his thoughts, and he coughs, choking on air as the demon—Virgil, apparently—gives him a gentle pat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you—I just didn’t want them to kill you. They seemed rather…misguided.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you can say they were pieces of shit,” Remus tells him conversationally, still trying to get his breathing under control. He glances off to the side, looking for the source of the smell despite his better judgment.</p><p>Yup—that would be his mother, dead at the podium.</p><p>Can’t say he’s gonna cry about that, either.</p><p>Remus swallows, opening his mouth to say something about the gorey display—only to stop, startling when the bindings on his wrists and ankles fall away, releasing him. Eyebrows shooting up to his hair line, he sits up and rubs at his wrists, looking the demon up and down, who still remains seated on his lap, watching his every move.</p><p>Remus grips the edge of the table and grins.</p><p>Well, if this <em>is</em> really happening, he might as well have some fun with it.</p><p>“You know,” he purrs, leaning forward, “if they’d’ve told me I was gonna get a lapful of sexy from this, I might’ve been more on-board.”</p><p>Virgil’s face blushes a furious red, pupils dilating. They make a sound that Remus suspects is close to a coo.</p><p>Remus can’t help but laugh.</p><p>Alright. Maybe this isn’t so bad, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>